50 Sentences For Two Souls
by Pemberly
Summary: 50 sentences relating to Soul and Maka's relationship for LJ's 1sentence challenge
1. Gamma

**1. Ring**

She says she doesn't want to get engaged before being married, because the practice is antiquated and sexist and besides, it didn't exactly work wonders for her parents, but Soul swears he sees the tiniest hint of regret in her mouth as they pass the jewelry store by.

**2. Hero**

He knows that she feels guilty that he needs to save her so often, but he still can't quite bring himself to tell her that she saves him every second of every day.

**3. Memory**

'What makes you think that hitting me over the head with a _friggin' dictionary_ is going to help me remember where I left the keys?'

**4. Box**

'If you persist in calling it … _that_, I swear to God, Soul, you'll never see it again!'

**5. Run**

Maka is faster, but he has always been able to go for longer, and eventually he catches up, grabbing her shaking forearm and letting her cry into his chest.

**6. Hurricane**

Her anger, her sadness, her friggin' PMS; he can deal with those, but it's her madness that throws him, scares him, knocks the breath out of him (turns him on?).

**7. Wings**

She wonders if he resents that he can only fly with her help (secretly, she knows that she would).

**8. Cold**

Smothered by the humid air, Maka rests her brow against his blade, too tired to react to the disgruntled look he shoots her at having her face so close to his.

**9. Red**

Forehead injuries always bleed far more than their actual severity warrants, and although he knows this, Soul can't help letting out a sigh of relief when he pulls her fringe back to reveal a cut one centimeter long and less than half as deep.

**10. Drink**

As much as he can understand not wanting to be bested by Black Star, and as amusing as it was watching her gradually lose her inhibitions, Soul does not appreciate Maka's hysterical proclamations of love to everyone they pass as he half-carries her home, nor is he particularly grateful for the vomit next to his bed that he finds with his foot the morning after.

**11. Midnight**

The church bells behind her toll, and she can almost feel his grin as he says 'Let's go, Maka!'

Her lips compress and twist in contemplation, and Soul is faced with the sudden, inexplicable urge to straighten them out with his tongue.

**13. View**

Despite it putting her out of action for a few months and making her throw up every morning, pregnancy has its advantages; she now drops things on purpose just so he'll pick them up.

**14. Music**

'Oh, please don't stop for me; keep playing!'

**15. Silk**

It's all he can do not to explode right then and there as she places her chin on his shoulder, the fabric of her dress brushing against the skin on his neck.

**16. Cover**

'Yes, Liz, I _do _think it's cold enough for a scarf,' he says as Maka tries her best to stifle her giggles.

**17. Promise**

She feels him squeeze her small hand reassuringly just before he turns into her weapon, and Maka knows that she's in the best of hands (even though, technically, he is in hers).

**18. Dream**

Propped up on her bed by his elbows, Soul can hardly believe it's real, that it's _actually happening_, the moment he sees his Meister standing nervously before him in a plain white bra and panties, evidently embarrassed at her state of undress yet still holding herself high.

**19. Candle**

He looks almost handsome, she thinks the first time the two of them face a blackout together, as the flickering light casts shadows across his face, sharpening his features.

**20. Talent**

'That's what comes of dating a pianist,' he says cockily as he kisses her thighs, her chest still heaving and her throat raw.

**21. Silence**

No matter how much he calls out to her, no matter how many times he angrily shakes her limp body, Maka won't make a sound and Soul can feel his world crashing down around him.

**22. Journey**

Their one-year anniversary of living together rolls past unnoticed by them both, because it feels as though they have been in that small apartment since forever, each having almost forgotten their painfully awkward beginning.

**23. Fire**

There's a light in her eyes that speaks volumes to him, and he feels a courage he could never produce on his own envelope his soul as she charges out to battle.

**24. Strength**

She looks weak the first time he lays eyes on her, but he regrets thinking that the moment he is on the receiving end of one of her Maka-Chops.

**25. Mask**

His hand slides over the smooth porcelain covering her cheek, and an odd calm settles over him – a calm that comes from knowing that everything will be OK, because although the clown may be insanity incarnate, she is Maka

**26. Ice**

It's slippery, and she falls, but he is able to grab her hand just in time – about to make a smug remark, Soul's next step ends with his front foot several uncomfortable feet in front of his back foot, and Maka laughs rudely, the ungrateful little so-and-so.

**27. Fall**

He says he can handle it, and she believes him – really, she does; it's just that, there's always that fear in the back of her mind that, one day, the Black Blood will rob her of her partner.

**28. Forgotten**

'You mean you've been here the whole time!' he yells at the cat as Maka tries to hide under the duvet.

**29. Dance**

She has just barely escaped Medusa's arrows, fought against the Demon Sword and now there's every chance a kishin could be released into the world – those are the reasons for her heart's hummingbird beat, nothing to do with the steady hand on the small of her back, nor with the way Soul looks in a suit.

**30. Body**

It's the first time he's ever seen a corpse before and he feels like throwing up, but Maka just stands there, explaining in a detached voice that, unlike Weapons and Meisters, humans don't dissolve after their deaths – her violently shaking hands give her away as she bends down to close the girl's eyelids.

**31. Sacred**

He's so furious, he can't even see Giriko properly – how could – there are some things that should never, that should never – how _dare_ he.

**32. Farewells**

Of course she knows that he has other responsibilities now, and that this job is just a temporary thing, until her father's return - but seeing her partner in the death god's giant hands feels like the beginning of the end.

**33. World**

He covers her open textbook with a large map, and in a voice trying desperately to convey casual boredom says 'It's time we had a holiday.'

**34. Formal**

Maka is surprised by the woman's stiffness around her son, but, suddenly, a lot of things begin to make sense.

**35. Fever**

Although there is the occasional fight against a witch in a long dress made of blood, most aspects of the shared life of a Weapon and Meister are surprisingly mundane – he has now caught her flu, and due to her own bed-ridden state, she must grudgingly allow Blair to take care of them both.

**36. Laugh**

He wants to be angry with her for throwing him aside and jumping off a bridge after a _friggin' werewolf_, but then he sees her worn-out face split into a wide grin, and he gives up.

**37. Lies**

He neglects to mention his family to her, because what his brother is and isn't shouldn't have any affect on their relationship whatsoever (a small part of him knows that he is just afraid of Wes winning again).

**38. Forever**

When Maka shows him how their souls cling to each other during Resonance, Soul knows that their partnership is very much permanent – he couldn't be more delighted.

**39. Overwhelmed**

The little demon finally takes advantage of his dropped guard, and Soul is forced under, completely and utterly out of control – their bond is so strong that she is pulled down after him.

**40. Whisper**

He realizes that he should have chosen a more private place to tell her for the first time, as she asks him to speak up and, one-by-one, their friends turn to look at his quickly reddening face.

**41. Wait**

Sitting outside the infirmary, Maka comes to the conclusion that she must leave Soul to find a better Meister, because she is far too much of an incompetent liability – her resolve shatters the instant she sees his sleeping face.

**42. Talk**

'Please, my little Maka, be careful, because around your age boys start to have impure thoughts, _dangerous_ thoughts,' her father says through the phone, but Maka is finding it hard to concentrate, what with a half-naked Soul licking and biting every exposed inch of her neck and all.

**43. Search**

He wants to tell her to stop looking for the meaning in music, to let it find her instead, let it wash over her – but that's just not how she operates, as he knows only too well.

**44. Hope**

Looking in the mirror, Maka think that maybe her bust – no, it's _definitely_ bigger than before, only to see Soul's reflection sniggering at her; he is rewarded with a book to the head.

**45. Eclipse**

In those brief minutes of darkness, he feels her hand find his, a secret message meant just for him.

**46. Gravity**

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he pulls her unconscious form to his chest, and prays that this will be enough to protect her from the rapidly approaching ground.

**47. Highway**

Although she tells him that it's dangerous and that he speeds far too much, sitting on the back of his bike with her arms wrapped snugly around his waist, head resting on his back and wind blowing her pigtails into disarray is one of Maka's favorite places to be

**48. Unknown**

It's she who gets sick of the resurfacing of their awkwardness first, and pulls Soul into his first ever kiss – all his recent worries about ruining a friendship and complicating their already unusual situation suddenly seem so trivial when compared to her lips and the fluttering heartbeat he can feel through his jacket.

**49. Lock**

Maka can't believe that she found the courage – the _audacity_ – to do this, but she did and she's going to see it all the way through – the way his arms tighten around her middle tells her that he's going to as well.

**50. Breathe**

When the two come up for air, they discover that they can't quite look each other in the eye, not just yet – they also find that they're both grinning like complete morons, but that's another matter entirely.


	2. Epsilon

**1. Motion**

The pre-kishin's too fast, much too fast, and it's going to get her, going to – a nimble swerve to the side and Maka is able to swing her scythe down, tearing the monster apart; Soul lets out the breath he had been holding.

**2. Cool**

She's much better at being it than he is, but that doesn't mean he has to _tell _her – he doesn't want a repeat of the whole angel fiasco.

**3. Young**

If she thinks about it, _really_ thinks about it, it must have been hard for her parents to have only been teenagers when she was born; she looks at Soul, wondering how they would cope if it happened to them – then freaks out, because why the hell did she automatically think of him?

**4. Last**

When they're first partnered Soul is convinced that he'll switch to someone else within a week; little does he know that he's going to stay with that small, pig-tailed girl for the rest of his life.

**5. Wrong**

The first (and only) time he beats her in a test she doesn't come out of her room for a week – he's a little offended when he discovers that she'd spent the whole time desperately studying, mortified by the result.

**6. Gentle**

He would be jealous of the wary way Maka always pays close attention to Crona, carefully making sure that everything is as non-threatening and harmless as could possibly be - except that, he realizes with a small smirk, he wants her to be much rougher with him than that.

**7. One**

'Well, bookworm, seems like your obsessive studying paid off.'

**8. Thousand**

She needs to apologize, she needs to beg for his forgiveness, she needs to do so _so_ much to make up for her weakness, for her inadequacy, but he just holds out a hand and pulls her up, and that says more about their relationship then any words ever could.

**9. King**

'I think you're overreacting, Soul – no, put the cross down – I'm not some kind of monster just because I don't like Elvis!'

**10. Learn**

'It's like Pavlov and his dogs,' she says, waving a thick book around as she talks, Soul glaring up at her through his fringe, one hand on his throbbing skull 'you just need _reinforcement_.'

**11. Blur**

When he starts to play she can't follow his fingers at all, and she feels a strange sense of awe usually reserved for her mother.

**12. Wait**

Sitting outside the infirmary is the worst part.

**13. Change**

There's something about the Black Blood dress that really gets to Soul, something about how different she looks in it, yet how undeniably Maka she is at the same time.

**14. Command**

Lying on his back, her calves pressed against the sides of his bare chest, Soul awaits his next orders with impatience.

**15. Hold**

As he offers his hand to Maka, sprawled out on the floor of Envy, Soul can only hope that she buys his excuse about not wanting them to get separated; what he really wants is the touch of her hand in his and the assurance that she's _there_ and not going anywhere.

**16. Need**

She can hardly stand, let alone walk, so as much as he longs to half-transform and join the battle he stays there with his arm around her waist, because he's her Weapon and he'll never abandon her.

**17. Vision**

Sometimes, when she thinks he isn't paying attention, he sees her eyes lose focus and gaze at his chest; the weird feeling he gets tells him that she's watching his soul.

**18. Attention**

The cat will never admit it, but the real reason Blair spent so much time shoving Soul's face into her cleavage wasn't because she was attracted to him – _please_, she could get any guy she wanted, she didn't need some inexperienced adolescent – but because it was just so fascinating watching his partner's reaction.

**19. Soul**

'What kind of a name is that, anyway?' Maka asks him absent-mindedly as her gentle fingers sift through his hair, his head warm on her lap.

**20. Picture**

Even though she rants and rages and throws the skimpy underwear into the bin with unparalleled ferocity, Soul still notices that she puts the photo album carefully into a high spot on the bookshelf, and it breaks his heart a little.

**21. Fool**

Maka has never had the misfortune to go seeking Excalibur, although she knows all about his legend and his powers – she figures that if her Soul isn't an Ultimate Weapon, well, she'll just have to make him one herself.

**22. Mad**

Giggling and gasping, Maka thinks how strange it is that the boy's hair is so _white_, she wants to run her hands through it, under the skin of his skull and then peel it all off, but the boy seems unwilling to go through with it, trying to hold her hands back – silly, silly, the Black Blood gives her more than enough strength to snap his arms like little tiny toothpicks; his roars of pain are the most hilarious sounds she's ever heard.

**23. Child**

He's about to nudge her shoulder and mumble 'Your turn,' but she glares at him a glare that clearly says _I gave birth to her, my part is __**over**__ until at least 8am_, so Soul sighs and reluctantly leaves the warm bed to follow the piercing wails of their baby.

**24. Now**

Shinigami-sama calls them for a mission just as Soul's head is about to dip down in between her legs; they glance at each other and seriously consider not responding.

**25. Shadow**

No matter how much his life changes, no matter how much he grows, the Little Demon is always there, watching him from the corner of his mind, mocking his every move and whispering in his ear – _'This won't last, you know, you can't hold me back forever – sooner or later she'll leave you anyway, may as well just give in rather than face that pain.'_

**26. Goodbye**

Still half in shock from seeing his brother again after nearly two years (although he knows it wasn't really him), Soul finds himself trembling, although whether it's from fear or rage he doesn't quite know, Maka's unusually monotone voice from the chair telling him that _something's not right, something's happened to her, _although maybe it hasn't, maybe she really does want to leave him – somehow that seems almost worse.

**27. Hide**

'Well well well, looks like I was right all along,' smirks Liz, the light spilling into the linen cupboard revealing a very flustered and disheveled Maka and Soul; their vague hopes of being able to bribe Liz into silence are shattered when they hear her call for the others to 'Come see what I found!'

**28. Fortune**

His house is ridiculously large, and Maka has never felt more out of place anywhere ever; he scuffs his shoes along the polished floors as though they were cheap linoleum, not high-quality marble.

**29. Safe**

His whole body is shaking violently and his arms are wrapped around her so tightly, face pressed hard into her shoulder; she's shaking too, still reeling from how close she had come to losing everything.

**30. Ghost**

'Come on, Soul, Hallowe'en is a big deal for Death City – you could've done a little better than two holes in a sheet.'

**31. Book**

'Hm, Papa, I know you want to see me but you're going to have to make an appointment –' she just manages to slam the receiver down before Soul is on top of her, the look on his face as she grins and begins to unbutton her shirt conveying his gratitude that the four hour phone conversation is finally, _finally _over.

**32. Eye**

The first time she picks him up in scythe form she is so surprised at how light he is that she swings him round her head, forgetting just how long his shaft is – a cry of pain, and Black Star calls 'Hey, watch it Maka!'

**33. Never**

'That's not happening,' she says coldly and calmly to Shinigami-sama after he suggests changing Weapons to avoid being tainted by the black blood, and Soul thinks that this is the fiercest (and the sexiest) that she has ever looked.

**34. Sing**

He never actually says that it's their song, but he plays it so often and with such a fond smile on his face that Maka figures it must be; her suspicions are confirmed when one day she feels his hand slide over her mouth – 'Just because I wrote it for you, doesn't mean you can mangle it with your lack of pitch and timing.

**35. Sudden**

It was too quick for it to be real, much too quick, so it must not be happening, and Soul, lying there in a pool of his own blood with the Demon Sword standing over him, is definitely OK and not dead because that is just ridiculous, that is just impossible.

**36. Stop**

He morphs back into his human form and grabs her hand as she starts forwards, his eyes fixed on the smiling woman in front of them – 'Something's up,' and she knows him well enough to trust his judgment, to trust _him_.

**37. Time**

'Blair', he says groggily, warily eyeing the cat sitting smugly on his bed while noises of a frantic Maka banging various items around drift in from the kitchen 'I know that you think you're doing us a favor, but turning off her alarm is one sure fire way to get yourself _kicked out of the house._'

**38. Wash**

Their first ever argument is over the dishes; Soul, brought up with cooks and cleaners and nannies, has never done any housework in his entire life and simply doesn't know _how_; Maka runs on practicality and doesn't want to hear his excuses; she wins, and it won't be the last time.

**39. Torn**

She's in danger and he's not with her, she's in danger and he _can't do anything about it_, because a broken Weapon is of no use to anyone.

**40. History**

'You know, I sometimes think I prefer the old days,' says Soul, crouching slightly to allow her to climb up onto his back, 'back when not every bad guy was personally out to get you specifically.'

**41. Power**

Not as strong as Black Star, not as talented as Kirikou and his team, and nowhere near the same level as Kid, Maka still somehow manages to be the first out of their group to create a Death Scythe; he doesn't tell her, but Soul isn't surprised in the least.

**42. Bother**

His legs are cramping, his feet are numb and the couch is uncomfortable, but all worth it for her soft-breathing form draped over his.

**43. God**

'Seriously?' he asks her when she first introduces him to Shinigami-sama – she just shrugs, half-embarrassed, half-resigned.

**44. Wall**

Sometimes there is just too much to say, and it ends up preventing them from saying anything at all.

**45. Naked**

It was inevitable that sharing an apartment together would eventually lead to one of them seeing the other nude; what surprises him, though, is that she simply rolls her eyes and says 'Whatever, it's not like I can't see everything when you're in Weapon form anyway.'

**46. Drive**

He never felt true motivation until he met her.

**47. Harm**

'Well, his brain damage seems to have occurred due to numerous violent blows to the head,' says Stein, eyebrows quirking at her curiously, 'just what exactly have you been doing to young Soul?' and Maka wakes up in a cold sweat, completely petrified.

**48. Precious**

He undresses her delicately, checking her face every few seconds to make sure she isn't having any second thoughts; eventually Maka tires of this, throws off her shirt and pounces, watching his bewilderment slowly transform into a devious grin.

**49. Hunger**

When she gave him free reign to do whatever he wanted, she hadn't quite known just how much he had been holding back – not that she can exactly talk, furiously bucking against his hips, hands clawing at his back as his hot mouth moves steadily downward from her lips to her collarbone to her chest to her stomach to her … _oh._

**50. Believe**

Afterwards Soul wraps himself around her, face tucked into the hollow joining her neck and chin; he can feel her chest vibrate as she laughs and says something about cool guys and being clingy, but he doesn't mind because he thinks – he _knows_ – that she's the most incredible person he'll ever meet.


End file.
